Refuse to renewal contract
Jagged Alliance 2 Some merc refuse to renew their contract for three main reasons: - They work with another merc who hates - During their mision there have been too many deaths - They have planned something else and can not stay longer This list brings together all their quotes. They work with another merc who hates Blood: "I ain't working with that Cliff Highball. There's something about drunks and scalpels that just gives me the sweats." Bubba:"Oh,yeah,that Bubba's just achin' to put a bullet in my back while nobody's lookin'. Not me,unh-unh." Bull: "No! you got Biff Apscott on the team. looks like a carrot,fights like a pussy." Buns: "you've got Fox on your team. Obviously,you're more interested in the sizzle in than the steack. Call me when you're looking for something more than a pretty face." Reaper: "You have a man on your team called Reaper. He's a seriously distrubed individual. Some other time,perhaps." Gumpy:"What do you want me for? You've got Gumpy. You're clearly willing to settle for third-rate slobs. Someday,perhaps,you'll learn that just because something's cheap doesn't make it good value." Buzz: "I ain't going to be a part of it,and you don't really want me to be. Otherwise,Lynx is a deadman". Danny: biff:"Biff Apscott is a discgrace to this profession. his lack of gonads is a severe threat to team safety. I won't work with him." stero:"I don't like going into battle with drug users. They're notoriously unstable. I'm referring specifically to Steroid Gontarski,altough there may be others on the team as well." buba "Somehow,I doubt that Bubba Jones and rednecks like him appreciate my presence. Nor I, theirs. I'm not your man." Fidel: Flo:"I will no join team with woman who should clean motel rooms. If Floe die,you call me." Fox: Steroid "Forget it! I wouldn't give it a second thought as long as that pumped-up,pushy Pollack is working for you." hywire:"Sorry,but Haywire is as scary as they get. My future certainly doesn't have us together in the same country." Grizzly q. :"I don't work with Dr Q.,and take my advice,you ,shouldn't either. Word to the wise,beware of him." Gus: Flo: "Sorry,Woodman,but I can't be working with Flo the frog. Gotta problem with those people. Been in the business too dang long for that horsecrap." Ice: Bubba:"Not a chance. I don't trust Bubba. I don't wanna work with him,and I sure as hell don't want to have to depend on him." Ivan: Bubba:"Nyet. Bubba word in Russian is on team. I be not happy." Len: Numb "I've already spent enough time in Arulco with Numb. We'll just leave it at that." Lynx: Buzz:"No. I'm not signin'up to work with Buzz. She'll stab you in the back the moment your back is turned. Trust me on this. She's nothing but trouble. Done nothing but bad mouth me." Magic: Buns "As long as that chick Buns is part and parcel of the scenery,you can forget about me being at the party." Bubba "Bubba is a bubblehead,man. A white bread,snapperhead! I ain't gonna be in the team photo. As long as he's in Arulco,don't look for me." Meltdown: Biff "Guess again,bozo. I don't work with little Biffy. He's a scared little boy who oughta be home takin' care of his mama." Nails: Biff "If I spend another minute with Biff, I'll kill him. It's that simple. So out of respect for Speck,I'm gonna pass on your offer." Red: Buns:"I have two problems: I dinnae fight alongside Danes,and I dinnae like guns in the hands of women. And you got a Danish woman on yer team,so what does that tell ye?" Reaper: Numb"I'm never going back into the field with Numb. I don't know any professional who would." Slay: Flo "You made your choice, sticking with Flo. It was not a wise one, so I'll leave. And should anyone ask, you have never, ever heard of me." Spider: Buns:"Given the nature of our work, I require a certain minimum level of civility. I find that Ms. Sonderguard is decidedly,uncivil and really rather snobbish. It's too irritating Im sorry." Static: Stephen: "That dude Rothman makes me ill. Don't work with consultants,man. I want somebody beside me who can take a bullet,not tell me ME how to." Razor:"Razor is ike certifiable,man. One dangerous dude. I ain't comfy working beside him." Stephen: Static:"Any proposal involving my working on the same team as Static is unacceptable." Steroid: Igor:"No,no,no,you have Igor Dolvich on team. I sooner work with Germans." Ivan"I don't work with Ivan. His people...hmmm,I have nothing good to say." Trevor: Fidel:"Sorry cobber,I'd soon bung me Mum on the barbie than sign-up to work with Fidel. You'll find out why if you keep him on." Vicki Gasket: "Sorry,man,I can't in good conscience be signin' with ya. Gasket is such a racist. I can't lay down my life for someone who'd just as soon like to kill me himself." Wolf: Numb "I can't see myself signing on as long as Numb is on the payroll." During their mision there have been too many deaths : Note Buzz and Meltdown still accept the renewal. Barry:"I love to play with bombs,but working with you is even too dangerous for me." Blood:"I dunno. I kinda lost my appetite for this whole deal. Later,man." Bull:"What,sign up for more of the same? In your dreams." Buns :"This hasn't been a very positive experience for me. I think I'm underutilized and unrecognized. I'm going to say no." Buns :"The morgue has been working overtime thanks to you. It is the main facotr in my decision. No,thank you." Cliff:"Not in my plans. I'd rather perform an appendectomy on myself!" Danny:"I have certain minimal standarts. I could barely get out of bed in the morning while working for you. Needless to say,I do not accept." Dr q.:"Your ignorance of the art of war betrays your own men. I do not accept." Fidel:"only crazy guy stay here." Fox:"For reasons I don't care to get into,I'd rather go home and shave my legs." Grizzly:"Yeah,like I'm gonna sign up for more of that. Guess again." Grunty :"Nein,nothign to take personally,but I find your style irritating and amateurish. I don't think I'll ever work for you again." Grunty :"Not with you! You go through good soldiers as if they were a dime a dozen. I consider your proposition an unacceptable risk." Gus:"Nuthin' personal,Woodpile but I'd sooner date that Bobbit woman." Hitman:"It's been a long haul,Ace. Think I'm gonna back to my condo and forget all about you and this God forsaken country." Ice:"Nope,not into it,man. Not my kinda project,not my kinda commander." Igor:"I have been disappointed with the results of our partnership. I say no. Maybe we can discuss it again over beverages some day. Though I doubt this is possible." Ivan:"Nyet. I wish I met you never. (rest in Russian )" Len:"Each day working for you feels like a lifetime. It suffices to say I'm anxious to get out of here." Lynx:"Naah,I'm not into it. Not the way I need to be,heart and soul,y'know? Sorry." Magic:"The whole episode was a deep downer,man... Maybe after a couple days of Prozac,we can talk... but don't count on it." Malice:"Forget dat! I'd rather spend da night wit' a man." MD:"I'm sorry. After what we've been through, I'm thinkin I may not be cut out for this kind of work. I'm going to have to do some soul-searching for a while." Nails:"Scooter,I'm gonna go home,take something strong,crash on the couch with the TV on,and forget I was ever here." Raider:"After that lasts stint,I wouldn't work with you again for ten times the money." Raven:"I just want to put this whole experience behind me." Reaper:"No,I wouldn't have come to terms in the first place if I'd know how it was going to work out. I've destroyed my paperwork. Please destroy yours as per our initial agreement." Reaper: "I don't mind taking risks. But I do mind a leader who fails to place value on the lives of his men. I sense a death I can't accept... mine." Red:"I dinna think I can work for ye again. I dinnae ken why,just feeling a wee bit dejected,I guess. No point in explaining anyway." Scope:"Sorry,Commander but childbirth was more pleasant." Scully:"Not bloody likely,mate. I'd rahter have root canals done on all of me teeth." Shadow:"It didn't work out. You'll have to find somebody else." Sidney:"Sorry,but this assignment was,perhaps,the worst in recent memory. I have no doubt something better will come along." Spider:"I'm going back to do research for a while. This assignment's just taken too much out of me. I need to regroup." Static:"You're kiddin',right man? Gotta be! I can't get outta here fast enough." Stephen:"No,I've had enough of this treatment." Steroid:"I am tired of your ways of working. I look elsewhere now." Thor:"I'd thought this would be a good pairing ,but I've come to realize I've made a mistake. But thank you for the opportunity." Trevor:"Hate to say,I'm not really up for it. This mercenary gig was not as much of a kick as I was hopin' for." Vicki:"No thanks,man. I don't think you know what you're doing out there. Maybe you should be pushin' pencils behind a big desk instead." Wolf:"Working for you is far too paintful to repeat". They have planned something else and can not stay longer Buzz:"Ya,like I've been waiting around for you. I got plans!" Fox: "Perhaps with more notice,but I can't right now. I've made other commitments." Grunty:"I cannot,I need to be in divorce court. Had you given me more notice I could have got a continuance or made whatever arrangements were necessary." Gus:"Dang,Woody! Why didn't ya ask me earlier? Gotta get home and get my dog to the vet... Gotta put her down. It's got this dang big lump of somethin' growing out its backside." Hitman:"Gotta leave,Ace. Give me a bit a time. You never know,I could be back for the final sweep and the victory bash." Ice:"No can do,man. It's my anniversary,and the wife and I are goin' away for a while. You shoulda told me in advance,man. Maybe I could've juggled it around... well,not on thi case,but most of the time." Ivan (Russian text only) Len:"I promised the wife I'd spend some time with her. Confirmed it just a couple of hours ago in the letter I sent her. Sorry." Lynx:"sorry,it's my week with the volunter fire deperpartment look I can usually fudge around with the schedule,but only with enough advance notice,y'know?" Magic:"Not possible,man. Got to get back and take care of a few things. Ya shouldn't leave this kinda stuff to the last second." MD: "Oh, I can't. I'm assisting in a combination heart and lung transplant at Mount Sinai,a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Raider:"Can't I'm running a training session for the National Guard. Next time,don't wait 'til the last minute." Raven:"Sorry,I'm going to a gun show. Give me some notice next time." Reaper:"You should've asked me sooner. I'm testifying at a Senate Sub-Committee Hearing about a recent assassination attempt." Scope:"I wish you had not left it to the last moment. I wasn't aware of your intentions,Commander. So,I made other commitments." Scully:"Sorry mate,but while to were deciding what you wanted to do with me,I signed on for something else." Shadow:"I"ll be incommunicado for a while. Let me know in advance next time. I'll see what I can do." Sidney:"It a shame really. I was sort of hoping that you would ask,but when you didn't, I accepted another assignment." Static:"I gotta scoot back home. Can't change my plans on such short notice,man." Stephen:"No,I'm off to draw up blueprints for a state-of-the art vault system for the Japanese government. I'll need more advance notice next time" Thor:"I have two marathons to tun within the next week. So,while I can't take the job right now,I might be able to join you in the future. Try to let me know further ahead of time." Wolf:"Can't stick around. Had I known sooner,I could have cancelled my mother's visit,but she's already at my place waitin' for me." Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Unique Dialogue Category:Jagged Alliance 2